In a small world
by Alaskachick
Summary: Life becomes a living hell for Damon, and instead of mending the pieces, he shut away feelings and everyone that cared for. Somehow, he gets the chance to do it over again. To mend the pieces. In a small world, where love exists and forgiveness can be obtained, can he find himself? can he forget the pain and gain back the most important thing in his life: his baby daughter?
1. Prologue

"Come on, one more push. One more push. You can do it." I breathed out slowly, trying to calm my nerves.

Doctors talked loudly, the nurses were smiling and I held her hand, encouraging her to keep going.

She groaned, screamed and wiped away the glistening sweat on her forehead.

"One big push, Mrs. Salvatore and you'll see your little girl. Go ahead and give it all."

Katherine screamed out in pain and I huffed. I hated to see her suffer, but I knew it was all worth it once I heard the baby's first cry.

"It's a beautiful little girl!" A nurse cheered.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. My daughter. The words still felt strange in my mouth, but I smiled proudly. I looked down at Katherine.

At that moment, my world stopped turning."Katherine." My heart beat fast. "Why are her eyes closed."

"Sir, we need you to step out." A nurse started pulling my arm. I snatched it away as I saw another nurse take my daughter. "What's wrong with my wife?" I yelled, trying to get close to the bed, but they were already pushing me out the door.

"Mr. Salvatore, please, this is an emergency." They pushed me out of the room and I was left .

In one single moment, I had gained and lost the most important women in my life.

Two, maybe three or four hours passed before a doctor came out.

At that time, my brother, my parents, and Katherine's parents were livid. They yelled at the doctor for an answer while I stepped back and waited.

"Mr. Salvatore." The Doctor looked apprehensive.

"My wife...how's my wife." I urged him to talk.

"I am sorry to tell you this." The Doctor looked away from my eyes.I stopped listening to his words.

A piercing cry was let out from Isobel's lips, my knees gave out, and I sunk to the floor as my own mother knelt next to me, hugging me, trying to soothe away the pain.

It didn't work. My world was already crashed. My soul was dead and I had lost any type of salvation. I cursed the world and cursed life.

"You didn't try to save her!" I looked up to see my father in law, John, who had just punched the doctor. In a matter of seconds, everything was a mess.

Doctors, nurses stood all around us, trying to calm us down. My father stood aside, and shook his head at the madness around us.

"I have to go back to work." He said, as if nothing had happened.

Mother cried by my side while Katherine's parents asked if they could see her body. Stefan felt dizzy and was carried away, and I was still on the floor.

Dead. Gone.

"You have to fight, Damon. You have to be strong for your baby." Amalia, my mother, whispered in my ear.

I breathed out.

* * *

Katherine's funeral was today.

I was still at home, drinking bourbon, a habit I had taken up since she died.

I smelt of booze. I looked like hell, but nothing seemed to matter that much.

I heard the front door knock open and I walked around the house as I heard a baby crying.

"Damon." Mother breathed out, carrying my daughter in her arms. "You're not ready."

I looked down at my clothes. Flannel pants and no shirt. Bourbon in my hands. "What for?" I asked.

"Katherine's funeral." She whispered.

"I'm not going." I retorted, rolling my eyes as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"Damon. It's been a few days...and I know you're hurting. I took the baby for the time being because I wanted to give you some time to...get yourself together. For your daughter, Damon, look at her. It's not her fault. I know you love her, so do something for yourself and for her. For the past few days, Katherine's parents have had to arrange everything for the funeral. We all have taken care of your responsibilities, but you need to start taking charge again. As much as it may hurt."

"I'm not going." I deadpanned.

"We haven't even named the baby, Damon." Mother's eyes showed sorrow.

Sorrow. An emotion I refused to feel.

* * *

A few days had passed, maybe a week or two.

I had not kept track of the days. I only kept track of the bourbon bottles laying around the house. Music was playing loudly from the speakers in the house. Loudly enough that I did not feel the knock at the door. I was walking downstairs when I caught a glimpse of the family.

There was my own Stefan, Giuseppe, Amalia.

Then there was Katherine's family: Isobel, John, and Katherine's baby.

"Well, I didn't get the memo. Is there a tea party or something going on?"

Mother sighed, holding the baby in her arms. "Shh, darling, it's all right."

"We need to talk." Isobel and John stated at the same time.

"Make it fast, because I have a business meeting to go to." Giuseppe huffed.

"Of course dad, you always do. You never have time for family." I smirked.

"Look, Damon. We are all in pain." John began."Katherine's death has been hard for all of us. I can't even imagine how you feel. You were her husband. You were by her side, everyday." Stefan continued, "But there's someone here who needs you now."

"This is your baby, Damon. You need to take care of the baby. You need to love your daughter. She lost a mom too." Amalia sighed.

I looked at the baby. She had big beautiful eyes, just like her mom. I smiled a little, but the feeling was destroyed as Katherine's memory flashed in my mind.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I don't know how to take care of ...this." I huffed as my mother placed her in my arms.

She was soft and smelled like cotton candy. She felt so light in my arms, such a tiny human.

"I know, but we are all here to help you." Isobel stated.

"Isobel and I can't take care of her, we're old now. We can't support a baby." John said, "but we're here for anything you need."

"We are." My mom agreed, as Stefan shook his head.

"Right." Giuseppe retorted. "Now, that is clear. I have to go."

He stood quickly and left the room. The family kept talking to me, but I the only thought in my mind was Katherine.

Katherine was dead and this baby was here.

An hour or so passed. I was left alone with the baby and mother.

I took a shower and she put the baby to sleep. Mother made dinner and left the baby in her room - the room that Katherine and I had prepared before she was born.

I was sitting in the kitchen. Thinking. When mother came into the room.

"She's asleep for now." She sighed, black circles around her eyes. "She's a bit whiny at night, but she's still a newborn. It's normal. I'm going home. There's formula in the fridge. I made it earlier. You just have to heat it up and pour it in her bottle. I know you and Katherine took classes that taught you how to do all of this, so I don't have much to say." She placed a soft kiss against my cheek. "I'll come back tomorrow morning, all right? I'll bring a book that has plenty of cute names for girls. We can choose then." She smiled.

I blocked all sound out as she walked out of the kitchen. Out of the house. The house felt empty.

Katherine wasn't here. It was only me and that thing that took her life.

A pang of anger, guilt and God knows what hit me.

"I don't want to live in this house anymore." I ran to my room.

Grabbed a suitcase with clothes and placed it in my car.

I went to the baby's room and picked her up.

Part of me felt ashamed for I was going to do. But, Katherine was gone and I was nothing.

This baby would be better off without me.

Everyone was better off without what I was becoming.

I needed to leave this town. Yorkshire was no longer home.

I headed out the door with the baby. Placed her in the passenger's was not safe, but it would do for now. She was asleep and would not move, anyhow. I drove and drove for miles. Not knowing where I was headed.

Then I saw it: an orphanage.

I looked at the sleeping beauty, just like her momma.

I sighed and stopped my car.

I stepped out and took the baby in my arms.

I headed hour or two later, I walked out.

I felt emptier than the desert.

But my past was now buried behind me.

I started driving again, letting the road take me wherever it pleased.

* * *

**Hey gal and guys, please leave me some feedback of what you think so far! **

**Thank you for visiting and reading. **


	2. You need a man

**Five years later.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Elena. You'll never get a husband if you keep avoiding social gatherings. You only go to work and back home." Caroline, my best friend, stated. "You're a gorgeous brunette with beautiful big brown eyes, perfect long hair and a tight body. Any man would want you!"

"Listen, Carol, I have a daughter to raise. I can't be fishing men at the moment." I replied, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"You are a single mother, I know, and whose choice is that? huh? You're the one that decided to adopt a kid before even getting married!"

"Who said I'm complaining?" I smiled, "I love my baby girl."

She grinned. "I love her too. How's the little rascal? Auntie Caroline will pay her a visit soon."

Caroline and I were currently at our job. It was a low paying job as Mystic Falls newspapers editors, but it did us good enough, for the time being.

Caroline had been my friend since childhood. We had grown up together, gone to the same college. We considered each other sisters.

My life in Mystic Falls was pretty uneventful. Nonetheless, I had a wonderful family; my parents, my daughter and my brother Jeremy meant everything to me.

I went to college in New York, but the big city was not for me.

I came back to Mystic Falls after completing my requirements to be a book editor.

I had a few boyfriends here and there, but there was something missing in my life.

Five years ago, I decided to adopt a beautiful girl.

My parents were surprised by my actions.

In fact, everybody was shocked, but once they saw her, there was nothing but love to offer her.

Elise Gilbert.

My daughter.

I smiled proudly at the thought of my cute one.

She had piercing, big brown eyes - which looked a lot like mine, I might add.  
Porcelain skin and jet, black hair. She's the most wonderful baby.

Elise looks a lot like me. Some people are shocked when they find out she's not my real daughter.

Although, I try to keep that a secret. Only close family members and friends know about the adoption.

Elise is too young to know about it, and I don't want to hurt her with a secret that she is not old enough to understand.

"Are you two working hard in here?" I heard my boss, peeking his head into mine and Caroline's office.

"We're working hard." I giggled, winking at Caroline.

"Yeah, well it looks like you're hardly working." Alaric snickered.

"Sorry boss." Caroline puckered up her lips. "Now come here and give me a kiss."

"Ugh! Not in front of me! Get a room." I sighed.

"I'm sorry that you get no action." Caroline teased me, walking over to our boss, her boyfriend, Alaric Saltzman.

"Elena. Why don't you go home. It's a sunny day, and I'm sure you would like to spend it with Elise at the park or something." Alaric spoke quickly as Caroline started kissing him.

I was more than happy to get out of the room.

"Thank God!" I muttered on my way out. "I don't have to watch this porno! Please don't have sex in my office." I yelled on my way out.

"Maybe!" Caroline's giggles could be heard.

I sighed and started going down to the second floor.

Mystic Fall's newspapers station was a two-story building. However, it was rather small. Not many people worked here, and since it was a sunny Friday afternoon, most people were already out.

Caroline and I always liked to stay later than everyone, mostly because it gave us time to chit-chat.

I sighed and made my way to my car, checking my cell in the process.

Two missed calls from my mom.

I couldn't help but worry. Miranda always took care of Elise while I was at work, and I instantly thought something could have happened to my baby.

"Hey mom, I'm on my way to the house. Is everything all right?" I asked, turning on my car. "Oh? That's all?" I laughed. "Okay, I'll stop by the store and buy some ice cream for her. Right! Yeah, put her on the phone." I smiled. "Hi baby! yes, mom's going to get you your favorite ice cream. Right, and then we can go to the park. No...noo...baby they don't sell ponies at the park. No they don't sell hello kitty backpacks there either. I love you too, baby. I'll be home soon."

After driving around town to the store to get ice cream. I drove back home to my happiness.

"I'm home." I exclaimed, walking inside my small apartment.

"Mommy!" Elise ran down the stairs and jumped into my arms, making me drop my bags and the bag of ice cream.

"Are you excited because I'm back or because I brought ice cream?" I teased her. "Do you only love mommy because she gives you ice cream?"

"No. I love you when you make me peanut butter chocolate cookies too." Elise giggled, showing her gap-toothed smile.

"Okay, miss sassy pants." I took her hand. "Now help me carry these bags to the kitchen."

"Hey sweetie." Mom walked down the stairs, a laundry basket in her hands.

"Mom, I told you not to do that." I sighed as she followed me to the kitchen.

"Elena, you work too hard and barely have time to do laundry. You barely have time to find a man! I have to help some way." Miranda exclaimed as I handed Elise a cup of cookies and cream.

"Yeah! find a man!" Elise giggled, running around the kitchen with the ice cream. "Mommy needs to find a man!" She ran out as I called her.

"Elise Ann Gilbert! You stop that!" I sighed, "Mom, I told you not to speak like that in front of her."

"Elena, this child needs a father figure and you need a man." Miranda whispered.

"Look, I don't have time for romance right now." I said, putting away the ice cream into the fridge.

"You need someone who helps you financially and...romantically. I am a woman, and I know women have...sexual needs." She whispered.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "Stop it!"

"Come on! Let me set you up with Elijah Mikaelson. He's been in love with you since the beginning of times!"

"Exactly mom! He's ancient!" I sighed. "Yes, he is attractive and a good friend. I know that Elise likes him too, but I just...I don't see him that way."

"You need to give it a chance! The man is smoking hot!" Miranda grinned.

"I'm so telling dad you said that!" I teased her.

"Whatever. Think about it, honey." She rolled her eyes and kept folding laundry.

"I'm going to shower really quick and then I'm taking Elise out to the park, would you like to come?" I questioned.

"No. I have to make dinner for your brother and Grayson, besides, Jeremy's love interest is visiting tonight."

"Mom, you mean his girlfriend." I giggled. "Anna."

"I just ... he's my baby. She's not good enough for him."

"Mom, come on. They care for each other."

"Whatever love guru." She retorted. "I'm leaving, you finish this laundry later."

I sighed and kissed her goodbye.

"Elise come say bye-bye to grandma."

I smiled as Elise came into the kitchen, her summer white dress smeared with ice cream. "Well, it looks like mommy's not the only one in need of a shower." I laughed.

* * *

The afternoon was getting hotter and hotter. You would think the day would cool off, but boy was I in the wrong. I tied my hair up in a loose pony-tail and watched as Elise kicked a football around. There were a couple parents at the park, and she had joined their older children at playing.

I giggled as I watched her attempting to kick the ball. Her five year old feet were too small to kick it with force.

I rubbed my neck and sighed, wishing I had a lemonade to sip on as the hot sun scorched my skin.

I was already sweating, and my white t-shirt was prove of it.

I became distracted with thoughts of what I would make for dinner when out of the corner of my eyes I saw Elise beginning to cross the street across the park.

I panicked. What in the world is she doing, I asked myself, getting up, realizing she was running after an ice-cream truck.

"Elise!" I ran to her, watching the streets. I caught up and held her hand, trying to pull us both off of the street, but it was all too sudden and too late when a camaro's wheels squeaked.

I covered Elise with my body as the camaro stopped less than an inch away from me.

Elise started crying as people gathered up around us.

The stupid caveman who almost killed us slammed the door of his car and walked toward us.

I had never seen him before, Mystic Falls being small and all.

"You stupid tourists don't know how to drive!" I exclaimed as he took off the shades that covered his eyes.

It took me a second to recover from seeing those potent blue orbs, but once I did all hell was loose.

"Are you stupid? You almost ran over me and my daughter! You shouldn't even be allowed to have a car! Christ I should sue you! You idiot! Look at my baby, she's crying! Moron!"

He didn't say anything.

He only stared.

To tell the truth, he stared with such intensity that I almost got scared.

Elise was still crying and I held her hand, still yelling at this idiot.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare! stupid! Could you drive carefully next time! Maybe you should not skip any red lights!" I yelled as people around me whispered.

God. I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before my family found out about this. Mystic Falls was a gossip center.

"Are you deaf or are you completely stupid?" I wondered out loud."Come on moron!" I was livid.

"Katherine?" He whispered. Or at least, that's what it sounded like. His voice cracked at every syllable.

"What?" I became puzzled.

This guy had almost ran us over, mind you. I had the right to be acting like a mad woman.

"What did you say?" I yelled.

I was shocked when suddenly a blonde woman stepped out of the stranger's Camaro.

"Damon, babe, come on just apologize to her and let's go. I'm hungry."

"Both of you are idiots!" I growled.

Elise started crying harder and harder, "Mommy stop yelling!" She whimpered, taking off running.

"Elise! Come back here. Ugh!" I ran after her, but not before slapping the bastard in front of me.

A group of people clapped and whistled while the stranger just stood there, like a statue, as if he had seen a ghost.

I ran after Elise, somehow aware of the people behind me.

I looked back as I caught up to my daughter.

The blue eyed man was still staring.

"Creeper." I muttered to myself before taking Elise in my arms and leading her to the car.

* * *

**Here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it so far.  
**

**Please leave me some feedback on any of your thoughts and how you like this so far. **

**It really helps me see how my writing is doing and how I can direct the story.**

**THANKS so much!**


	3. The little mermaid

**Thanks for everyone that has been supporting this story thus far! I appreciate it greatly!**

* * *

It seemed like a sick joke to him.

After five years of burying the past, feelings and any type of memory he had of his deceased wife, there she was again, taunting him.

Earlier, he had almost ran over that woman and her daughter.

He would have apologized, but the moment he laid eyes on her, he could not think straight. She looked just like Katherine.

"Damon, are you going to eat or what? Your hamburger's getting cold." Andy, his overly attached one night stand, commented.

Usually, he would sleep with a random girl at night and sneak out of her house by morning, but this time, getting rid of the girl was not as easy.

She insisted on spending the afternoon with him, on a road trip adventure, as she called it.

He usually would have refused to this type of offer, but what the hell, he had thought.

Damon had been driving carelessly around strange towns when all of this mess happened.

Part of him thought his brain was just playing tricks. He had not seen a picture of Katherine in five years, and since her death anniversary was coming up soon, he figured he was just feeling stressed and imagining things. After living his hometown and leaving everything behind, Damon began a new life. He pushed away feelings and memories. He shut it all out, becoming careless.

Damon rolled his eyes and took some pickles out of the hamburger.

Of course it wasn't just the stress.

He knew what he had seen earlier, and that woman looked just like Katherine.

He wanted to leave this hellish town and never drive by again, but curiosity had gotten the best of him now.

He needed to see her again.

"So, where are we going next, stud?" Andy placed her right hand on Damon's leg, trying to seduce him.

"You are going back home. I'm staying here." Damon noted.

Andy shook her head. "What? Why? You've never been here before."

"Seems like a nice town."

"Baloney." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"None of your business." He finally stated. "I need to go outside to make a call, when I come back in, I'm hoping you'll be gone." Damon added.

Usually, he would not be this rude to any lady, but that had been five years ago, when he had been happily married.

Damon cursed under his breath.

This happened every year, when Katherine's death anniversary neared.

He would start having all of these feelings and thoughts of what had been, and his family back home.

He wondered how everything was back at Yorkshire.

After he had left, he was responsible enough to call his mother and explain what he had done. He didn't go into detail of what he had done with the baby, but he had told her the baby was now in good hands. He didn't know what steps his mother, or Katherine's parents had taken to find out about him or the baby, but by now, he figured, they had found nothing.

He was kind enough to call Katherine's parents as well, explaining that he had left town.

However, ever since, he had not bothered to go back.

He would call his mother from time to time, but he refused to have any contact at all with his father, or his brother.

He stepped out of the small restaurant and walked toward his Camaro, where he had left his phone.

He sat inside the car and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Mother."

There was a silence.

"Come home, Damon." Amalia sounded tired, old.

He smiled, she always greeted him that way.

"I'm glad to hear you too." Damon replied.

"Damon, where are you?" Her voice was small.

"Oh, well, you know. Here and there. How are you?" He sighed.

Amalia sighed. "Giuseppe hasn't been feeling good. His lung cancer is getting worse every day. That and your brother's upcoming wedding have got me stressed."

"Hm." Damon ignored anything that had to do with his father and moved on.

"I know you care, Damon." Amalia commented.

"Glad you're doing well." Damon noted.

"I wish you would call more often. I worry about you, ever since you left. It's been five years Damon and I"m lucky if I get a phone call from you."

"Well, I figured since today is your birthday, might as well."

"I miss you." Amalia whispered. "We all do. Even your dad."

"Happy Birthday, mother."

"I love you." Her last words before the line went dead.

Damon stepped out of the car and went back inside the small restaurant.

He groaned inwardly as he noticed Andy was still sitting there.

It would be hard getting rid of this woman, he thought to himself, wondering where the nearest hotel was located.

* * *

"Mommy are you still mad at me?" Elise asked, sleep lacing her sweet voice.

"I was never mad at you baby." Elena let her hands run through her daughter's long hair.

"But you were yelling at the park."

"I was very scared, baby, that's all."

"Were you scared of that man, mommy?"

"I was scared because I thought you would get hurt."

"I'm sowy."

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Pinky promise, Elise?"

"I promise." Elise yawned.

Elena laid in her king-sized bed with her daughter.

After the eventful afternoon at the park, and after receiving many phone calls from friends and family to check if she was okay, she felt exhausted.

She had called it at early night. It was only seven p.m and she was already in bed.

After the horrible time she had experienced earlier, being close to Elise was all she needed.

"Mommy, if you're not mad, will you still buy me a pony?" Elise yawned.

"Go to sleep, sweetie." Elena kissed the top of Elise's head.

The little girl wrapped her right arm around Elena's neck, and snuggled close to the brown teddy bear she was much attached to, Mr. Fluffy.

Elena sighed as Elise's breaths started to even out.

That man's face kept re-appearing in her memory.

She had never seen him before, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for slapping him.

Of course, he deserved all the yelling, but it never occurred to her that maybe he had not even apologized because he was in shock. After all, that's what it looked like. He had stood there like a statue. She could not get his bright blue eyes out of her memory, and although she had been too scared to pay attention to him, she could remember his face as if she had known him forever. The feeling of pity for him, however, changed as soon as she looked down at her little girl. The moron could have hurt Elise, and she would never forgive him for that. She hoped and prayed that him and his blonde girlfriend would be out of town by now.

Elena was starting to fall asleep when she heard a distant knock.

Elise was already in dream-land, so Elena got up carefully from the bed. She tucked her in and made her way out of the room. She walked to the apartment door and peeked out, seeing Caroline and Alaric.

She looked down at her short, pink pajama pants. If she went back in the room she would surely wake up Elise, so she opted not to and opened the door.

"We come bringing edible gifts. Lasagna." Caroline exclaimed, hugging Elena. "I'm glad you're okay, sweet thing."

"Caroline, I'm fine." Elena sighed as Alaric stepped inside.

All headed to the small kitchen, where Elena placed Caroline's lasagna in the fridge.

"Where's Elise? She all right?" Alaric wondered, taking a seat.

"She's fine. Sleeping." Elena sighed.

"I know you are okay, but I just needed to see for myself and make sure you two were all right." Caroline added, sitting next to Alaric.

"Thanks guys." Elena smiled. "It was a really sour moment. I hope that guy is out of town."

"Did he even apologize?" Caroline asked.

"Nope. He just stood there like he had seen a ghost." Elena rolled her eyes. "I lost my temper and slapped him. Poor Elise was so shocked she ran away."

"Jerk! He is!" Caroline seemed annoyed.

"Well at least nobody's hurt. Maybe this guy was just as scared as you were, Elena." Alaric commented.

"Don't defend him just because he's a man!" Caroline swatted his arm.

"I'm not." Alaric smiled, kissing her hands. "I'm saying, maybe he was scared of hitting you and just didn't know how to react. Besides, was it all his fault? Didn't you tell Caroline, Elise was the one running on the street?"

Elena and Caroline glared at Alaric.

"Seriously?" Caroline shot daggers at him.

"What?" He tried to defend himself.

"Look babe, I'm going to try to get Elena's mind off of things and we're going to talk about what we'll do for Elise's birthday party, which is coming up soon here. So you can go and stop making stupid comments." Caroline hissed. "You can come pick me up around nine p.m."

"Yes ma'am." Alaric smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later, Elena."

Alaric made his way out of the apartment before the two women jumped his throat. He walked out toward his car and hopped in.

* * *

**_Five days later:_**

Alaric was sitting down at The Grill. It was a quiet afternoon, which was rare in this town. The Grill usually had many people flying in and out, but today was different somehow. He had been enjoying a beer when he saw someone sit next him, asking for vodka without ice. Tourism was a big part of the town, so Alaric was not shocked to see an unfamiliar face. He wondered whether he would make conversation or just sit there in silence with the stranger.

"You're not from around here." Alaric stated, trying to break the ice.

"Nope." The stranger popped the 'p.'

"Alaric Saltzman." He extended his hand forward to shake the man's hand.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon introduced himself.

"What brings you around here? Business or pleasure?" Alaric wondered out loud, wondering why he had not seen the man before.

"I was driving by and decided to stay a while." Damon answered honestly. "Something about this town intrigues me."

"Old little Mystic Falls." Alaric smiled.

"Do you drink much?" Damon questioned.

"If you want me to be your drinking buddy all you have to do is ask." He joked.

Damon smirked and asked for another shot of vodka, with an addition of bourbon. "Touche."

"So why are you here now? instead of exploring the town?" Alaric asked.

"It's been a rough day. Besides, I've been here five days already." Damon played with the drink in his hands.

Alaric nodded, looking at the watch on his forearm.

"Got somewhere to be?" Damon watched the man's uneasiness.

"A birthday party." Alaric shook his head. "My goddaughter's sixth birthday party."

"How ironic." Damon whispered to himself and drank his liquor in a rapid motion.

He sat back and laughed at life. This man's goddaughter would be six today, just like the baby he had given up would be. Just like today Katherine would be six years dead. Gone and out of his life. The anniversary always managed to bring down Damon's mood, making him remember everything. The birth of his daughter; the pain; Katherine's death; the stress that followed soon after and giving up Katherine's daughter. It was on this day, and only on this day, when he allowed himself to think and wondered where the little girl was. Part of him wanted to know, but his other half screamed at him to forget and drown himself in alcohol. Damon didn't even know why he was still in this town. It had been five days since he had almost ran over that brunette and the little girl, and ever since, he had not seen them again. She was partly why he wanted to stay - why he had thus far. The woman looked just like Katherine, and even though it hurt him, he had to see her again. He needed to make sure his mind was not driving him crazy.

"You seem troubled." Alaric noted.

Damon shrugged. He didn't know whether the man was being nice or nosy, but he really didn't care. He hadn't made many friends for the past years, but this guy gave him a good vibe. He wasn't particularly fond of talking to strangers or expressing his deepest secrets to them, but Damon just felt comfortable around Alaric.

"My wife's been dead for six years. Today's her anniversary." Damon answered Alaric's unspoken question.

"Oh." Alaric didn't know how to react. "Celebration or?..." He trailed off, slapping himself mentally at his dark humor. To his surprise, Damon snorted. He already liked this guy. Alaric took another sip of his beer and looked at his watch. If he was late to Elise's birthday party, Caroline would be making him sleep on the couch for the next three months. However, as important as Elise was, he felt guilty leaving this Damon alone, specially after he had shared something so intimate. "You know, considering the circumstances, I doubt you want to go to a birthday party, but...if you're willing, I can take you with me." Alaric offered.

"Would that be okay with everybody there?" Damon asked, surprising even himself. He sighed, it had been a rough day after all, and he would do anything to get Katherine out of his mind on her death anniversary. Going to a birthday party would only remind him of his own daughter...well...Katherine's baby's birthday, but he would deal with it. He wasn't the best around children, but he would deal with that too.

Alaric offered a genuine smile. "Elise's mom, Elena, she's a nice one. She won't mind. My girlfriend, Caroline, will probably ask a few questions, but they'll welcome you."

"All right." Damon stood up as Alaric did. "I'll follow you in my car."

* * *

"Ahhh!" Elise squealed and around the rented pool house, as her friends chased after her with toys and water guns.

Elena and Caroline smiled at the children playing around the patio. The birthday decorations were up; the day was sunny; and everything was perfect. There were little mermaid balloons everywhere. Elise's cake was a half vanilla, half chocolate cake with little mermaids painted around it. There were red and white flowers, clowns running around, bouncing houses and kids running everywhere.

"I think she's enjoying herself." Elena smiled. She didn't care that renting the most expensive pool house in Mystic Falls would cost her a fortune, she would do it all over again if it meant Elise would be happy.

"Everybody is enjoying this!" Caroline added, noticing the parents walking around, looking at the decorations and gifts set out for Elise on a white and red rectangular table.

"The only thing that scares me is the deep side of the pool. I don't want anyone to fall in." Elena placed a hand on her chest, showing her concern.

"Elena, please. The deep side of the pool has been specifically closed off? See?" Caroline pointed at a few yellow cones closing the entrance to the deep side of the large pool. "Also, there are lifeguards around here somewhere." Caroline searched around for one of them. "Example, there's that young fellow over there drinking a soda." Caroline sighed.

"Well, he seems too entertained by the lady he's talking to. I'll go tell him to do his job." Elena was ready to walk toward the lifeguard when Caroline pulled her arm.

"Relax, Elena! It will be okay! Your parents are here, you brother is here. Everyone we care about is here and we are going to have a good time. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Alaric is not here." Elena teased Caroline.

"I know." She growled. "When I see that man I am going to..." She was furious, but interrupted as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"To do what?" Alaric smiled, wrapping his arms around Caroline.

"Where have you been?" Caroline glared.

"Here and there. Oh, by the way, I brought a friend. I want you and Elena to meet Damon." Alaric turned around to present his new friend, but he was confused as he didn't see Damon behind him. He was trying to process what had happened when Elena, Caroline and his own attention were directed to parents crowding around the deep side of pool. They watched intensely as a man jumped in, and telling by his clothing, it was not a lifeguard.

Elena panicked as she ran as fast as she could toward the pool, searching for Elise. Of course her daughter knew how to swim, but the deep side of the pool was off limits. Elise was still scared to swim in that side, and Elena's heart was ready to burst from fear.

Parents were shouting as Alaric, Elena and Caroline ran to where everything was happening.

"Mom, where's Elise, what's happening?" Elena asked her mother who was crying, pushing people out of the way, her face turning white when she saw a familiar face giving mouth to mouth to her daughter.

Elena shrieked in shock, running to his side once Elise spit out water and started crying. The man handed Elise to Elena, his clothes completely ruined as he had just dived after her daughter into the pool.

Damon nodded, staring at her intensely. There she was again, the woman that looked like Katherine. Here they were, meeting in the worst circumstances.

"Thank you." Elena cried as Elise buried herself into her chest. At that moment, Elena didn't care if the man she was sitting in front of was the same stranger that almost ran her over a couple of days ago. He had saved Elise's life and that was all that matters.

"Damon? What happened?" Alaric asked his friend as Elena's family took her and Elise away to the rented house, with a couple of parents behind her. Caroline stood far away from the scene, trying to calm down the children and everyone that had been shocked. The crowd started to move away from the pool and back to the party or to the rented house where Elena and Elise were.

"I was walking behind you, but I saw the little girl. I recognized her from a few days back. I saw her running after a ball and it fell into the pool. She was trying to reach it but fell in and I saw her struggle. I had to save her." Damon spoke quickly, adrenaline rushing through his body. He didn't know why, but the urge he had experienced to keep the little girl safe was overwhelming him. He tried to convince himself that he did so because he had almost ran over her a couple days back, but this feeling was too intense and new for him to figure out. So he shut it off and struggled as Alaric frowned.

"What? Where did you recognize her from?" Alaric asked, giving Damon a hand to get him off of the floor.

"I almost ran over her and her mother five days ago. An accident, I promise." Damon confessed.

"Shit." Alaric almost chuckled. "What a small world."

"Tell me about it." Damon frowned, staring back at the house, searching for the face that looked just like his deceased wife's.

* * *

**Here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it so far.  
**

**Please leave me some feedback on any of your thoughts and how you like this so far. **

**It really helps me see and my writing! **

**THANKS so much!**


End file.
